


I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings

by SamiraScamander



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamiraScamander/pseuds/SamiraScamander
Summary: They laid in bed after another afternoon of almost sinfully much pleasure and Luisa wondered for the hundredth time what their lives would look like if they didn't have to sneak around like this, stealing bathroom breaks, doctor visits and sometimes- if they're lucky- afternoons like this one.





	I like shiny things, but I'd marry you with paper rings

They laid in bed after another afternoon of almost sinfully much fun and Luisa wondered for the hundredth time what their lives would look like if they didn't have to sneak around like this, stealing bathroom breaks, doctor visits and sometimes- if they're lucky- afternoons like this one. Luisa was tired of hiding. She loved Rose, hell she would do everything for this woman, but she was getting a little impatient. She didn’t want to pressure Rose into coming out because she knew how harmful that could be. Luisa experienced a few forced outings and therefore knew the pain, that follows it, like the back of her hand, due to some very nice friends and family members, and she never ever wanted to do that to someone else.

After spending time with Rose, Luisa always thought about what could be: If only they could spend every afternoon wrapped up in each other, if only she could be a real part of Rose’s life, not just a “friend”, a girlfriend perhaps? It was just a pretty daydream, something that would never happen, knowing Rose would never give up the security and benefits of having a boyfriend.

(It didn’t stop Luisa from wanting it though.)   
\--------

Rose brushed a strand of hair from her cheek behind her ear.

“What are you thinking about, babe?” Rose asked, her voice was still husky from their earlier activities.

Luisa loved that voice, it made her feel all sorts of things, but most of all, a feeling of possession, because she was the reason behind it.  
(It was also one of the hottest things in the whole galaxy. Luisa was beyond sure of that despite only living on earth.)

“You'll hate me afterwards.”

“Luisa, you know there is a very small chance of me hating you, you are the one I fancy and quite honestly, the only one I can stand spending time with and actually enjoy it. You won’t make me hate you, believe me.”

“I'll ruin this perfectly fine afternoon.”   
“Just ask, baby.I won’t bite unless you want me to”, Rose smirked.   
Rose began to lightly kiss her neck and trail down to her shoulders and oh god,   
Luisa really needed to tell her now before this turned from little encouragement from Rose to something completely different. Well, not that she minded, but she knew that Rose would get mad if she used this to her own pleasure and refused to answer. Due to Rose being always in control of everything, she wasn't used to not getting what she wanted when she demanded it and even though Luisa enjoyed her punishments, this wasn't what she was looking for tonight.

“You already know it and you'll be annoyed, but you wanted to know so it's basically your fault. I thought about what our life would be like if we could spend everyday together, like this or otherwise new enwrapped in each other. I didn’t want to say anything, because it's not going to change and I'm not forcing you to do anything, I'm just thinking.”, or dreaming, she added in her thoughts.

“Luisa, please stop assuming how I will react, thank you very much. I might surprise you. There is something I've been meaning to talk to you about and then… Well, we'll see.”

Luisa sat up in bed as soon as she heard that and looked at her questioningly.

“This doesn't sound good though, are you okay? Are you going away? Did Zach hurt you? Are you breaking up with me?”

“I'm not doing any of those things. I'm staying here and I have no intention of ever leaving you to be completely honest. I actually didn't want to do it this way, I had something else planned but I think this must do now…”

She took a deep breath.

“I broke up with Zach.”

“Are you serious right now? Because I hope to God that you are not joking right now, Clara.”

“Oh, this is really serious for you, isn't it?”, Rose noticed smirking.

Rose once told her in a night filled with intimate and tender moments, when the world stopped existing except for the both of them and everything stopped ticking or beating except for their hearts, which beat continuously, boom boom boom, for each other, that her original name wasn't Rose, but Clara (even though Rose said goodbye to Clara as soon as she first heard her name rolling off that talented tongue of hers, which is why her real name is Rose, the name Luisa calls her.) Now Luisa used her original name rarely in very serious moments, like a superpower to make  
Rose listen, really listen and focus on whatever she’s doing or saying, because  
usually, it’s something life-changing.

Luisa slapped her on the arm.

“Of course it is, you stupid dork. You broke up with him, for real? What changed?”

The real answer would be “Nothing changed except I finally pulled my head out of my ass and recognized what a stupid fool I am for keeping him around and not spending all of my time with you because I’m in love with you”. However, Rose had more elegance than to express these thoughts out loud.

She pulled Luisa back into her arms, where she belonged, and started to talk. It was mainly just to have her love back into her arms but also for the reason that she was going to be very soft and cheesy now, and she could hide her face in Luisa's shoulder after she was done talking.

“Nothing around me changed, you, Zach and work; everything was the same, I only finally came to a realization that I couldn't keep you around any longer if it wasn't a real, “official” relationship. I thought about breaking up with him a few times already, and you were sitting there, in my flannel shirt and you were reading something and it was a completely normal situation, but I felt like I was struck by lightning. I’m in love  
with you and I only just noticed that the solution was so easy. I mean, easy isn’t the correct word because I was still terrified of ever coming out, but I knew that I would get to have you afterwards, so I guess that made it worth it.”, Rose smiled sheepish.

“That's huge and really brave, I'm so proud of you! And happy of course. So we can be in a real relationship now? With afternoons and evenings and weekends spent like this?”

“Yes, we can do that now, with as many afternoons, evenings and weekends as you want, for as long as you want me.”

“Then you’ll be stuck with me forever, I guess.”

Rose smiled and kissed her softly.

“I feel like that’s not all you wanted to tell me though. What are you hiding?”, Luisa asked.

At another point of time it might have terrified her to let someone in, to let someone know the real her so well that they can tell whenever she’s lying or hiding things, but now Rose just feels content and happy because a lot has changed since she was the motherless child, the rebellious teenager, the monitored and brainless young adult she was back then.

“Luisa, I understand that you might want to think about it for a few days and I absolutely don't mind, I just feel like it's the right point of time to do this. I know I just broke up with Zach, but I don't want to wait any longer."

"I love you, you’re the one I want to come home to, you’re the one I want to see in the pictures frames in my house, you’re the one I dream about and I want to be able to just be with you because you’re my favourite person. Lu, I want to marry you. I love you so much, I would marry you with literal paper rings, because as long as you're with me, I don't care about material things. It’s frightening to say it out loud, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, as girlfriends or wives,whatever you prefer, even just as friends, as long as you’ll stay in my life.”

Luisa moved from her spot on the bed to Rose’s lap and they locked eyes. “You are  
stupid, you know that?”

Rose arched an eyebrow. “And why do you think that? I recall you saying that I’m a genius at least three times in the last week, so you must think I’m smart in some way.”

“Well yes, you are a genius. but right now, you are just stupid for thinking that I  
wouldn’t marry you right this second if it were possible and for thinking that I would ever want to be just friends with you, or hell even be able to do that. You’re a stupid dork, but your my stupid dork and I’m madly in love with you.”, Luisa smiles softly at Rose, who has the same smitten look on her face.

“You make me the happiest woman in this whole world, Luisa Alver.”

“This reminds me of one thing”, Luisa said with her index finger raised.

“I’m not going to change my last name, I hope this isn’t a dealbreaker to you.”

“Can I take your name then?”, Rose asked, slightly uncomfortable with asking this. She squirmed in her seat and looked at her hands instead of Luisa.

“I would like that very much, babe. Rose Alver, has a nice sound to it, don’t you  
think?”

“I love you and I would love to take your name”, Rose whispered while leaning in to kiss Luisa.

They shared quite a few kisses before parting to draw breath.

“Was there any reason behind these kisses or do you just missed kissing me?”

“My beloved lady, I despised the time our souls and mouths were apart and I couldn’t bear it any longer. Is that the answer you wanted?”, Rose answered smirking, as she saw Luisa completely losing it over her answer.

“To be honest, the first one was because I had an exhausting and long week, the  
second because I know that we’re gonna be fine no matter what happens because  
we survived everything life has thrown at us so far and well, the other ones were just because I enjoy kissing you very much.”

“You better, because you’re not getting rid of me.”

Rose smiled, she knew that this was the right choice, choosing Luisa would always be the right choice, even though it took her so long to realize it.

(She thought she is a stupid dork sometimes, but she was fine with it as long as Luisa didn’t mind either.)


End file.
